


Checking In

by georgiesmith



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "check"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking In

Gibbs hated feeling useless. He’d been stuck at home for three days now. Three days with a broken leg. Three days without any visitors because his team was working a hot case without him. Three days without being able to work on his boat. Three days thinking about Tony. Tony, who had stroked his hair and kissed him when he thought Gibbs was unconscious.  
Lying on the couch he heard someone at front door. Recognizing the footfalls immediately he called out “DiNozzo what are you doing here?”

“I came to check up on you. You know, to make sure you’re doing alright.”

Raising an eyebrow he asked, “Why wouldn’t I?”

Tony sighed. “I know you’re Supermarine and everything, but even you need a little help every once-in-a-while.”

Gibbs smiled inwardly. “Did you bring anything to eat?”

“Of course I did! I even got that crappy beer you seem to like so much.” Tony plopped down on the couch shuffling through the bag of groceries. Without looking up, Tony continued hesitantly, “Cleared the case today, Vance gave the team three days off so I can, uh...”

Gibbs grinned. “I think I can come up with something to keep you occupied, Tony.”


End file.
